LuNa & ZoRo Collection
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Drabble Collection LuNa & ZoRo. Setiap chapternya berisi satu drabble dengan pairing bergilir. Chap2 update! R&R please!
1. LuNa1

Drabble Collection LuNa & ZoRo.

A/N : Setiap chapternya berisi satu drabble dengan pairing bergilir.

Luffy & Nami

Sekali Luffy tetaplah Luffy

By : Yuiki Nagi-chan

Disclaimer : Not Mine

Warning : Canon, OOC maybe?, miss typo, Nami POV, etc...

.

oOoOoOoOo

"Berhenti Mugiwara! Kau akan kami tangkap!"

"Angkatan laut itu benar-benar tidak mau menyerah. iya, kan Nami? Shishishishi."

Bletakkkkkkkkkk...

"Bakaaaaa! Disaat seperti ini bukan waktunya bicara kata-kata yang tidak perlu!"

"Iya, gomen Nami."

"Huhhh, dasar bodoh! Kemana sih Robin, Sanji, dan Choper? Katanya, janjian ketemuannya disini! Kalau mereka terlambat dua menit saja kita bisa mati ditangan tentara-tentara angkatan laut bodoh itu!"

"Tenang, Nami! Kita hajar saja mereka! Gum, gum, gum-

Bletakkkkkkkk...

"Sekarang kita hanya berdua, Luffy! Berhentilah bertindak bodoh!"

"I...ittai! Gomen Nami."

"Huhh, kau sudah beberapa kali berkata seperti it-

"Hmmm, baunya harum! Wuahhh daging! Nami, tunggu sebentar aku makan dulu! Suruh tentara-tentara angkatan laut itu berhenti mengejar, nanti setelah selesai makan baru kita lanjutkan lagi kejar-kejarannya."

Dan kapten idiot bodoh itu pergi mencari daging kesukaannya. Meninggalkan aku sendirian disini? Bakaaaaaa!

"Itu salah satu kru topi jerami! Kejar dia!"

"KYAAAAAAAA, DASAR KAPTEN IDIOT! KITA SEDANG DIKEJAR ANGKATAN LAUT, BUKAN BERMAIN KEJAR-KEJARAN!"

Yahhh, begitulah sekali Luffy tetaplah Luffy.

.

OwArI

.

A/N : Thanks for reading! Next drabble : ZoRo.

Jangan lupa review, dan berikan komentar serta sarannya! Jangan pelit komentar, ya?

ReViEw PlEaSe! ^^

.


	2. ZoRo1

.

Drabble Colection LuNa & ZoRo

A/N: Drabble LuNa & ZoRo. Setiap chapternya berisi satu drabble dengan pairing bergilir.

Zoro & Robin

Sekali Zoro tetaplah seorang Zoro...

Warning : AU, OOC maybe(?) miss typo, etc...

"Robin, aku menyukaimu,"/ "BANGUN, ZORO! HARI INI KITA AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH!"/ "Tunda saja pernikahannya,"/ Bletakkkkk...

.

.

.

Hari ini malam terlihat indah dengan kilauan bintang yang bertebaran di langit yang gelap. Di sudut taman kota Tokyo terlihat dua orang pemuda-pemudi yang duduk bersama di taman. Suasana sunyi dan sepi terasa karena memang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 pm.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu mengajakku kemari, tuan berpedang?" tanya Robin memulai pembicaraan.

"Ayolah, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan berpedang! Aku ini sudah bukan kapten klub kendo lagi," jawab Zoro sedikit kesal.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," sahut Robin sedikit tersenyum. Tumben-tumbennya Zoro mengajaknya malam-malam begini. Sampai rela menyia-nyiakan waktu tidurnya yang berharga. 'Pasti ada hal yang penting,' batin Robin.

"Yah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kau tahukan kalau kita sudah bersama sejak SMP. Bersama Baka-Luffy itu, Nami, si hidung panjang, si koki alis keriting, dan aku..."

"Dan...apa?" tanya Robin penasaran.

"Dan...yahh kau tahu memperdekat hubungan kita." jawab Zoro yang kelihatan bingung memilih kata-kata.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Robin pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku Robin."

Robin yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli. "Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Haahh, buat apa? Yang penting kau mengerti maksudku. Itu saja cukup, kan?" sahut Zoro sambil menguap pelan. "Ayolah, Robin aku sudah mengantuk."

"Kita tidak akan pulang sebelum kau mengatakannya," kata Robin sambil menampilkan senyum polosnya.

Zoro kembali mendengus kesal. "Baiklah. Robin, aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Tidak," jawab Robin singkat. Membuat Zoro menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Jadi, kau menolak? Seharusnya kau bilang daritadi! Aku sudah sangat mengantuk!" ucap Zoro sedikit membentak. Di wajahnya terlihat raut sedih dan kecewa.

Robin yang mendengarnya kembali tersenyum kecil seraya menggandeng salah satu lengan kekar Zoro. "Maksudku, tidak mungkin kutolak."

Zoro kembali berdecak kesal. "Kau memang pintar berakting!"

"Dan kau sangat cocok diusili," sahut Robin sambil tertawa pelan. "Ayolah, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak mau membuang waktu tidurmu lebih banyak lagikan tuan berpedang?"

"Hoaahmm, sepertinya begitu," jawab Zoro yang mulai menggandeng tangan Robin. Merekapun berjalan menjauhi taman di pusat kota Tokyo.

.

.

~In The Wedding Day~

.

"Zoro," panggil Robin di telinga Zoro lembut. "Hari ini hari pernikahan kita. Kau tidak mau terlambat di pesta pernikahan kita sendiri, kan?"

"Hoahhhmm, memangnya jam berapa ini?" tanya Zoro yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Sudah jam 08:00 am. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pesta pernikahan kita nanti malam," jawab Robin seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Nanti sore saja. Aku masih mengantuk," seru Zoro seraya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Robin yang melihatnya mulai terlihat kesal. "Tapi, kalau tidak sekarang. Nanti waktunya tidak akan cukup."

"Santai saja, pernikahannya nanti malam. Bukan nanti siang," jawab Zoro dibalik selimutnya.

Robin semakin kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan perlahan menarik nafas dan...

"BANGUN, ZORO! HARI INI KITA AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH!"

Zoro yang mendengarnya mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. "Kau makin mirip dengan Nami. Kalau memang begitu, tunda saja pernikahannya," ucap Zoro enteng.

Bletakkkk...

"Dasar bodoh! Menikah saja sana dengan mimpi indahmu itu!" teriak Robin kesal. Sedetik kemudian Robin keluar kamar Zoro seraya membanting pintunya kuat-kuat.

Brakkkk...

Zoro yang melihatnya hanya berdecak kesal. "Aduhhh, kenapa marah begitu! Aku kan hanya memintanya menunda pernikahan bukan membatalkannya. Mana pukulannya tadi sakit sekali lagi!" keluh Zoro yang sibuk memegangi benjolan hadiah selamat pagi dari Robin.

"Perempuan memang merepotkan."

.

.

Sepertinya tidur memang satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup Zoro...

Bahkan emosi Robin pun sampai terpancing.

Mungkin kau memang harus cukup lama bersabar Robin...

Yahh...sangat lama...

Karena sekali Zoro tetaplah seorang Zoro...

.

.

~OWARI~

.

.

A/N : Thanks for reading Minna-san! ^^

beri komentar dan sarannya lagi, ya?

.

Special Thanks for :

nyoo-chan

Ichi-kun

Ichigo Nakemy

Sugar Princess71 (maaf ya, ficnya pendek. Namanya jg drabble. Mohon dimaklumi, ya? ^^)

edogawa luffy

uchan aja lah

Ryzumy Kazuya

Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura

via-SasuNaru

monkey d nami (maaf terlalu pendek. Namanya jga drabble. Mohon dimaklumi, ya?T.T)

dark leg sanji (untuk settingnya Nagi-chan lupa, maaf ya?*Ditimpuk krna pikun* skli lg maaf T.T makasih sudah mengingatkan. Mohon bantuannya lagi, ya?)

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang udah mereview. Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^ maaf baru di update. Nagi-chan mulai sibuk buat menghadapi UAS & UAN, mohon dimaklumi...

Skli lg Gomenasai Minna...

kalau semua sudah selesai Nagi-chan bakal usahain update dua hari sekali. Tapi, kalau udah selesai UAN, lho!*bletakkk*

jadi, mohon maaf, ya?

Sekali lagi Hontou nii Gomenasai...

~Next Drabble : LuNa~

~Do You Want To~

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

?

.

.


End file.
